everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blank Page
Blank Page is a song by Tailor Quick. It is used by the Musically Ever Afters. It is a parody of Taylor Swift's song Blank Space. It is a part of her album, 1989. Lyrics Nice to, see you, where you've been? I could show you all the stories within. Sorcery, and spells to spin, Spot you there and I thought Oh My Grimm Look at that face, you should be in Snow White's place, Love's my name, are you game? Pumpkin carriage, your fame will fly, Ain't it funny, all those little lies And I know you've heard about me So hey, try to blend, I'm dying to see if this one bends, Grab a carpet and my hand! I can make the villains Prince Charming for the weekend. So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna flame up like a phoenix, You can tell me when it's over, if the light was worth the deepness Gotta long list of ex-princes, they'll tell you I lost cells, Cause you know I love the magic, and you love the spell! Cause we're a prince and a princess, We'll take this far and far, It'll leave you a toad, or with a nasty scar, Gotta long list of ex-princes, they tell you I lost cells I got a blank page baby, and your story I'll tell. Apple lips, Diamond skies, I can show you all the stories within, Stolen kisses, butterflies You're the king, baby, I'm your queen Find out what you want, Be that princess for a month, But the villain's yet to come Oh no, Dark magic, perfect storms, I can make all the pages turn, Castle tower, filled with thorns, Keep you second guessing like Oh My Grimm, Who is she? My porridge bowl is filled with jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave, Cause baby I'm a dragon dressed like a hero's dream. So it's gonna be forever! Or it's gonna flame up like a phoenix, You can tell me when it's over, if the light was worth the deepness, Gotta long list of ex-princes, they'll tell you I lost cells, Cause you know I love the magic, and you love the spell! Cause we're a prince and a princess, We'll take this far and far, It'll leave you a toad, or with a nasty scar, Gotta long list of ex-princes, they tell you I lost cells I got a blank page baby, and your story I'll tell. Princes only want love for a chapter, Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya, Princes only want love for a chapter, Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya, So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna flame up like a phoenix, You can tell me when it's over, if the light was worth the deepness Gotta long list of ex-princes, they'll tell you I lost cells, Cause you know I love the magic, and you love the spell! Cause we're a prince and a princess, We'll take this far and far, It'll leave you a toad, or with a nasty scar, Gotta long list of ex-princes, they tell you I lost cells I got a blank page baby, and your story I'll tell. Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:Musically Ever Afters' Songs Category:Musically Ever Afters